


What I Do For You

by Esperata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Closet Sex, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce had been reading a magazine, shown an interesting article to his boyfriend and now found himself facing a logistical challenge.For the Thorbruce week prompt: Height Difference





	What I Do For You

“I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“You’re the one who showed me the article,” Thor objected, hands still massaging Bruce’s hips. Bruce glanced over his shoulder at him.

“I was asking whether we should leave it out for Steve. Help him spice up _his_ relationship.”

Thor leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Without testing it out first?” he asked teasingly.

“Fine,” Bruce huffed, a small smile nevertheless pulling at his lips before he could turn away to hide it. “Better get on with it then before someone realises we’re missing.”

Thor pressed himself closer and Bruce felt the familiar pressure of a growing erection against his lower back. He still shook his head in exasperation. “A broom closet,” he muttered disbelievingly before realising Thor had stopped.

“Problem?” he enquired although he had already figured out the hitch in Thor’s plan.

“Not exactly,” Thor hedged.

“You’re too tall aren’t you?”

“Now beloved, I am a god. A specimen of divine perfection. You have said so yourself.”

“So you’re saying I’m too short?”

“Not at all.” A kiss was placed reverently on the nape of his neck. “You are Earthly perfection and I will not hear a word against you.”

“So, if we’re both perfect height, what’s the problem?”

“This position requires some adjustment,” Thor admitted.

“Why don’t we just do it face to face like normal?” Bruce attempted to turn but Thor’s hands on his hips held him still.

“No. The article specifically said this arrangement would add to the illicit pleasure of the act.” There was a hesitant pause. “Perhaps if you were to-”

“Thor,” Bruce interrupted firmly. “If you’re about to suggest I Hulk out so we can have sex in a cupboard you can stop right there. For one, do you really think he’d fit in here? And for two, then I’d be too tall.”

“I could stand on a box?” Thor said optimistically before realising. “ _You_ could stand on a box!”

Bruce could hear Thor’s excitement at the solution and seconds later he was released so Thor could hunt around for a suitable object. With a sigh he turned to watch. He knew he was incredibly lucky to have a boyfriend like Thor. Even if he wasn’t especially bothered about sex in a closet he was touched that Thor always made such an effort to show his love for Bruce.

“I love you you know.”

Thor looked up in surprise at the declaration. Not that it was the first time that Bruce had said it but it wasn’t exactly a frequent phrase to hear. His smile was blinding.

“I know I don’t say it often enough-” Bruce began before being silenced by Thor’s warm fingers on his lips.

“Hush. You say it more than you realise. It is in your eyes and your smile. I have never had cause to doubt it.”

Bruce was pretty sure it was in his smile now as he leant up on tip toes to kiss him slow and soft. As he dropped back down Thor slid his hands round him and hugged him gently.

This was another thing that Bruce wasn’t always comfortable with but right now he flowed into the embrace and wound his arms about Thor in return.

“Can we just do this?” he murmured. “There’s a Jaws marathon on TV. We could just cuddle on the sofa?”

Thor dropped a kiss down onto the crown of his head.

“That sounds wonderful,” he agreed.

Bruce smiled and pulled away, grasping Thor’s hand and leading him out. They were nearly at the sofa when Thor leant down and whispered in his ear.

“We shall not have to contend with the height difference upon the sofa.”


End file.
